Been That Way
by TheNaraProphet
Summary: This is a story about shika and temari being a couple in konaha they have thier ups and down which leads to something better or worse in the future ,Shikamaru also has something he's been wanting to show temari but doesn't know how she will take. This story takes place after the great ninja war this is my first story so please review and tell me how I do as more chaps come
1. Chapter 1 (06-02 02:42:10)

Authors Note:

Hey guys this is my first story ever and I would really love feedback on how I did for my first chapter positive and negative I will update this story every day Im a really big fan of the pairing of ShikaTemari I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter I have plenty more coming for this story please review and tell me how I did!;)

Disclaimer I don't own naruto just this story.

Shikamaru watched the clouds float by while laying on the grass the lazy ninja yawned" Ugh what a drag kakashi always keeps me occupied in the mornings hmph",how troublesome he said before falling asleep under his favorite tree. Hey Shika! A familiar female voice said..Hey Lazy! Shikamaru popped an aye open to see the beautiful blonde in front of him. Hey women can't you see I'm taking a nap women are so troublesome" the lazy ninja yawned before flagging the now heated women away, Temari if you don't mind I'm pretty busy right now",Temari was now pissed, ok lazy ass I got something for you. Temari walked to the yamanaka flower shop that was only a few feet from shikamaru's tree.. "Hi Temari how are you today" the blonde wore purple pants and a white shirt that had flower bombs on it, what brings you by? Hey Ino"I'm trying to get lazy up over there and I have a idea could you get me a flower pot full of cold water? Ino Laughed" Tem your so evil but yes this is a flower shop by the way i'll be right back…. Temari waited for Ino to return but she couldn't help but notice how great the shop looked there was all types of flowers and everything you would need for a garden,"Hm She really does keep the place up her mom is very lucky to have someone taking care of things while she's gone. "Here you go tem, Temari snapped out her thoughts "Thanks Ino, so this Wensday I want to go to take a trip to the hot springs so let the girls know we having a day out okay"? "Okay Tem but you know Naruto is having his party that Saturday so pick something skanky out,Ino laughed while the sand blonde stuck her tounge at her out the door. Temari now had a flower pot full of water making her way towards the lazy mans tree. "Great he's still sleep….With a big evil grin on her face and without hesitation she hauled the water on the boy genius."Ahhhhhhhh! "What the hell temari what's the big idea aw man,Shikamaru was now soaked with water from his head to his waist. "Maybe next time you shouldn't ignore me Baka Temari said as she burst out laughing "awww don't worry you look like a Lil cute sheep dog with you hair wet,Shika's hair was soaked and which was once slicked into a ponytail was now messy."Temari why do all you women have to be a drag what do you want from me anyway? "Well you did promise me dinner a few days ago and I don't like to be stood up now get up and let's go get you some dry clothes, Shikamaru came to his feet with an exhausted look on his face he let out a yawn,"Temari was the water really necessary besides I'm a Lil to worn out for dinner tonight maybe..'before he could finish his sentence he felt a huge fan connect with his head..,"OWWW dammit that hurt. Temari now having a victorious smile on,"Now like I said let's go get you dryed up anymore smart remarks.? Nara couldn't help but give in to temari besides he kinda got a kick out of her company and the aggressive side she had."Alright Temari,he let out a sign' I have to go home first and get these clothes off, "Alright Lazy lead the way….. The Walk home was very quiet but not to akward temari had been spending a lot of time with the Nara after naruto's fight with pain and the village being destroyed she moved to konaha to help out as much as she could after a few months she decided to stay for a little while she was helping lady tsunade with hokage work nothing she wasn't use to with her being the Kazikage sister. "Hey Temari did you hear me,' shaking out of her daydream "sorry shika I was thinking what did you say, The boy shot her a look but then closed his eyes with his hands in his pockets and continued walking. "Well I asked where did you plan to have dinner tonight, "Hmm I haven't thought about it I definitely don't want ramen blah naruto has treated us to enough ramen for the year heshould be bleeding that stuff by now 'temari laughed at her comment but realized Shikamaru didn't really care for the joke "hey Nara it doesn't hurt to be amusing sometimes….Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, 'How do you know if I was laughing or not I could have been laughing in the inside..anyway we can have dinner at Yakiniku it's choji's favorite place to eat and there's also a bar. When they arrived at the nara's home Yoshino came from the kitchen "Shikamaru! Why are your clothes wet mister were those kids picking with you again? 'What No mom that was 7 years ago shikamaru now had a irritated look on his face and Temari just let out a giggle."Hi Mrs. Nara, Yoshino gave temari a hug and yelled over to her husband " Hey Shikaku temari is here you look goregeous sweetie I'm glad lazy over there finally got up and met a great women and I've told you you can call me Yoshino.,Temari face turned bright red,Shikaku finished his drink , "Yoshino I'm pretty sure the kids have something to do and by looking at shikamaru's clothes I think he wants to go clean himself up so maybe you could catch up later. Shikamaru praised his dad for getting his mother to back off but in reality Shikaku just didn't want to hear her mouth. "Hmph Yoshino shot her husband a very hard scowl well I'm going to get back to reading it was nice seeing you Temari she gave her a smile before they went up to shikamaru's room……"Your mom is so sweet to me,temari sat on shikamaru's bed. 'Yeah well she's Also a drag I have to get out of these clothes. Shikamaru went in his bathroom and begin to shower,Temari laid on the bed the room was green all around with a few trees's on the wall she has known the Nara family for a few months now and they treat her like there own. Temari realized there was a metal box with a fire symbol on the night stand she listened out for the shower to see if the coast was clear. "Hmm I wonder what lazy has in here probably Dirty magazines temari giggled but she opened the box and was shocked to see what was inside her heart grew heavy.."Poor Shikamaru I wonder why he kept this from me………….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto just this Story..

I want to give a special shout out to Chii Yoshi and Snow Husky for being my first reviews and followers ever I will work on the paragraphs and the quotation marks as well I look forward to your next review and will learn from your reviewss as I go on

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own naruto

Chapter 2

Temari and Shikamaru arrived at Yakiniku and was seated immediately.Temari couldn't shake her thoughts on what was in that box she wanted to talk about it but didn't want shika to get upset for snooping she just enjoyed the time they had together. "Hey Shika you look nice tonight., Shikamaru let off a smirk "That means alot coming from the sands most stubborn female.

"Don't be a dick Nara it's a compliment take it or leave gosh. Temari wore an all black fit it pencil skirt with a tan fuzzy sweater while shikamaru wore a white button up and black pants to coordinate. "Have you made a decision on what we should order,Shikamaru let out a yawn. "Well since this is my first time I can't go wrong with beef ribs and shrimp..Good choice choji usually orders one of everything but I think I'm just going to have rice and maybe a drink tonight.

The evening went on with laughing and gossiping."So lazy how's work going with Kakashi I'm sure you guys have a lot of fun. "It's not the copycat ninja just keeps me busy with paperwork all morning i'd be lucky to get a S rank mission geez paperwork can be a drag. Temari put a cry baby expression on her face to tease the boy,"Awwww shika doesn't like a little bit of file work your such a cry baby.

"I've been meaning to ask you Temari how's garra doing will you go visit him anytime in Suna shikamaru finished his drink and signaled for another. "I would go visit but gaara just never has time off he's to caught up in kage work and I can only be with kankuro for so long. Shikamaru finished his rice off, "Maybe you should call him and at least see how he's doing."Since when were you so interested in me spending time with my brothers?

"Geez man why does she always have to be so hostile I'm only trying to be nice such a drag anyway I know you've heard about naruto's party coming up? Temari was grilling her shrimp and ribs with a hungry look, "Yeah Ino told me about it before I Doust you with water earlier,she let a wide smile come to her face,Shikamaru couldn't help but let a chuckle off."I think I'm going to skip it being around a lot of people and alcohol is always troublesome" he poked a shrimp off Temari's plate.

"Hey lazy if you do that again you're gonna be missing some limbs! "So I wanted to ask you would you like to go to the Grand Sport Festival it's in another 2 weeks. "Hmm sure i'll go my boyfriend is to lazy to even think of having fun like that maybe you can keep me amused afterwards. Shikamaru choked on his rice and was now beating his chest for air. Temari Smiled "he's so cute I'm still worried maybe this festival will give us some leeway.

The walk home was gorgeous the roads were lit up with store lights and relaxing music temari was latched on shikamaru's waist like a child. "Hey lazy remember when we first met at the exams you know I still hate you for that but not as much now. Shikamaru laughed "You're a girl it would have been weird and besides my chakra was way low the look on your face was priceless. Temari plucked his forehead "you know you have a problem with hitting people" he was now rubbing the bruise on his forehead.

They continued to walk home when they walked past a stuffed animal cart. Temari unlatched herself from the boy and walked to the cart."Temari where are you headed off to, "I'll be right back stay put,the black haired boy signed before sitting on a nearby fountain. Temari arrived at the stand to be greeted by a old man,

"Hi there young lady how can I help you on this beautiful night, she couldn't help but smile on how friendly the man was,"I'm looking for something that fits my boyfriend. The old man took at look at Shikamaru "Oh Mr.Nara! his clan is known for the forest they own i have a good animal for him. Temari thought to herself "Lazy never told me his clan owns a forest wait the scroll in the box said something about the forest. "Here you go Ms.Lady,temari was awoken out her thoughts. "Thank you Sir you are kind as you are wise.

Shikamaru sat on the fountain with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. "Sensei everything is a drag down here well besides Temari,I wish you were here to see the women she has become losing comrades is a lot to handle geez.Shikamaru looked up to see the pigtailed women running towards him with a blue gift bag in hand she hopped on his lap nearly knocking him in the fountain. "Woahh easy Temari that was about to be the second time for today,the Nara shouted.

"Sorry Shika but I have something for you here Temari reached into her bag and pulled out a baby deer she had a big smile on her face, "isn't he cute he so fluffy and sweet and he reminds me of you. Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks Temari I really love it it shows me how much you care. Shikamaru stood up, "well since we're giveing gifts out,Shikamaru reached in his pocket and pull out a diamond bracket that had Temari Sabaku engraved on it, "Here you go",shika laughed a lil

"I'm not to good with gifts so I start—— before he could finish Temari had gave him the biggest kiss ever and lots of hugs tears formed in her eyes "Shika I love it this means so much to me I wish i coulda got you something this great. Shikamaru put the expensive bracelet on the Blonde wrist "Well I really don't want you spending all your hard earned money on me Temari besides as a guy we're supposed to be the ones to treat our women he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's almost 12 we have to get you home Temari.

They arrived at the sand girl house Shikamaru was exhausted he could barely keep his balance besides he never got to take his nap and also the alcohol was starting to make him drowsy. "Shika are you okay you don't look to aware. "Umm yea I just need to sit down for a second can I come in. They walked into the huge house temari had garra set her up good for the stay in konoha. "Here shika you can sit right here on th the couch,Shikamaru took a seat while temari went to get some water.

"I wonder where Nara got the money to pay for this bracelet It had to cost a few thousand right maybe more it's still the best thing ever. Temari returned to the living room and what she found was a sound asleep Cloud watcher on the couch she smiled it hasn't even been 2 mins. She made a few hand signs and a orbit of wind appeared she signaled it to carry Shikamaru up to the bedroom…. she couldn't resist but to look at the boy while he slept "He looks so adorable sleeping I just wanna ughh, she yawned and undressed and crawled next to the Nara hooking on him like a lever and gave him a kiss With a smile "Goodnight lazy"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to Chii Yoshi for the review I'm glad you think the story is coming along good it means a lot to me I look forward to more reviews and readers :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just this story..._**

Chapter 3

Temari sat in the hot springs water. "Mhmm I've been needing this for awhile work has been such a pain I wonder where Ino and the girls they better not had stood me up. Temari grabbed her phone and begin to send a group message out.

To: Ino,Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,

Message: Hey so you guys are a half an hour late,just wanted to know if you girls still wanted to spend the day out today lol it's real lonely but text me back okay.

Temari sent the message to her closest friends and Hinata was the first to respond…..

Hinata: "Sorry Temari naruto treated me to ramen I lost track of time but I will be there in a few

Temari: "its fine Hinata just was checking to see if we were still on for today

Tenten: "Oh dammit I completely forgot let me get ready and I'll be there soon

Temari: "K see you soon

Ino: "Temari get your panties out your ass I'll be there I just need time getting my makeup on.

Temari: "Oh Ino I'm not going to tell you what to keep out your ass consider all the guys you talk to just get over here :)...

Temari noticed that Sakura never replied. "That's funny she always reply. Temari heard the springs door open and it was none other then her pink haired friend in a white towel Temari hopped out the spring to hug her friend. "Hey Sakura I was just about to call you give me a hug. Sakura looked at the naked sand ninja and giggled. "Tem your naked but we're both girls here so I guess it's fine.

Both girls now in the springs waiting for their friends to arrive. "Hey Sakura how's the medical stuff going. The pink haired girl let a sign out while she poured a little water on her head,"Tem it's actually going good it's a lot of work I'm tsunade's student and having her as a teacher is a lot of work I'm glad I had time for the hot springs how about you she told me you been doing great as the ambassador here. "It's fine it's actually a lot easier than the sand gosh there was so much work to do with garra we were always busy with visitors and village preps but I'm enjoying my time here in konoha. The two friends continued to talk and laugh while waiting for the others…

Shikamaru stood over top of the grave of His fallen Sensai Asuma the wind blew and leaves flew high. "Sensei it's been nearly 6 years since you've been gone those days hasn't been to easy to live, the Nara came to his knees he let out a deep breath. "I had time to catch up with Temari and she's had a huge impact on me I haven't told her anything yet well not yet at least. Shikamaru let tears fall, "As for the Akatsuki Member hidan he's facing something far worse than death i promise I will look after your family and kurenai. Shikamaru felt a presence and arose to his feet.

"It's good to see you old friend. Shikamaru brushed his pants off and smirked,"Choji my man long time no see what's up. Choji walked over to his best friend. "I'm here to visit Asuma's grave before my mission,it's crazy that he's gone you know some days I still think he's here. Shikamaru looked at his friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Hey how about we go get some grilled beef before your mission on me. Choji smiled "Thanks Shikamaru let's go.

"So how's you and Temari relationship going Choji said while eating his beef spare ribs. Shikamaru let a yawn escape his mouth "She can be a drag sometimes but we're both good oh yeah I asked her to the sport festival. "That's great I haven't decided if I will go this year I'm helping Pa with some work around the house if you don't mind me asking have you told her about the forest yet? Choji opened his eyes and gave Shikamaru a serious look. "No not yet if I do she's gonna wana know why I kept it from her and besides it's gonna be a big deal afterwards. Choji shook his head "So I guess she doesn't know about the Akatsuki member you have buried in there does she.Shikamaru remained silent "She's going to find out soon Shikamaru you have to tell her.

"Choji she won't find out unless someone other then me tells her and there only a few that know about that certain member you me Ino, naruto,and Kakashi and also my clan i'll tell her when the time is right. Choji let a laugh out "okay Shikamaru it's wierd that you have a man buried alive and your girlfriend doesn't know a pinch about anyway I gotta go man Ima be late for my mission later, Choji headed out the door to leave the boy alone he thought to himself "Maybe Choji is right maybe I should tell her. He looked at his watch it was 9:15am he paid for the meal and left. "I'm gonna go pay him a visit.

"Wahhh so Shikamaru never told you about the forest he has and how loaded his family is! Ino shouted "He never made a mention of it I told you last night an old guy told me about it and he called him Mr.Nara like Shikamaru was top authority. "Maybe it never crossed his mind Ino Hinata said. "If you ask me it's not that big of a deal Ino,Tenten sunk half her face in the water. "Oh hush tenten Temari listen the Nara clan is known for the forest they have and all the exotic fruits and things they have inside it's been around since the first hokage. "Wow that's a long time, Sakura stated. "Anyway they trade the goods they have to different villages for profit since Shikaku is the head of it he takes care of most the work.

Temari was shocked to why shika never spoke about this."So basically Shikamaru has money for days so why does he work with Kakashi. Tenten spoke "Well Kakashi Sensei needed help with a bunch of paperwork since he's gonna be the 6th hokage and nobody could do it better then Shikamaru. "One last thing Ino hissed, the Nara forest is sacred and nobody is able to travel in or out without a Nara they have deer but these deer are special if you look in their eyes you can tell that they're not normal they have no pupils they act as ninjas and also like a security for intruders or to stop whatever's inside.

Sakura laughed "You seriously expect me to believe that deer are patrolling that forest and standing on guard ino it sounds fake. Tenten agreed "Yeah ino I don't know about that it sounds a little creepy and false. Ino Sighed in annoyance "You guys you have to listen it's all true Shikamaru explained this all to me hey Hinata and Temari do you guys believe me. Hinata Spoke "Um Um geez I'm not to sure ino I believe you until you said there was something inside. "Temari I wouldn't lie to you that's so not like me. Temari thought back to last night to the old man and the way shika reacted to her gift…"I believe you Ino. "Yessss! Ino jump in the springs with victory splashing Sakura next to her. "Hey Big mouth! Your splashing me stop.

Shikamaru was far enough from the village to the point where gate wasn't in sight he arrived to an area of tree's with a few hand signs the barrier allowed him to proceed in. The forest was beautiful birds and insects were all over while the trees were high you could hear the nearby waterfall running. A few deer approached Shikamaru. "Hey seems like you guys get bigger every time i see you, the deer followed him as he walked over to a clear field with no bushes or trees just dirt and a few old paper bombs. Shikamaru yawned and summoned a clone they started digging up the pile of debris that was in front of them.

As they finished digging there was the Akatsuki member hidan with every limb on his body blown apart. "HEY KID WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR VILLAGE IS DONE FOR LIKE I SAID THAT DAY I'll never die i'll chew my way out this hole and when I do i'll cut you down just like that bounty you hear me! "Lord Jashin will have your head. Shikamaru Yawned "You're not that smart are you I come visit this forest every month to re dig your grave even though it's a drag we can't take the chances of you getting out so go ahead and chew your way out you won't even get a inch through. Hidan Grinded his teeth "Kid your balls are big I'm just gonna rip em off trust me I will get out this hole and I'm coming for you!

Shikamaru didn't pay the immortal man any attention he just ignored all the meaningless slurs while he buried the man alive once again."Hey Sensei you hear this guy he's suffering right now death is too good for him he doesn't deserve it he he's gonna rot in here die from hunger and nutrition. Shikamaru let tears roll down his face while he continued to finish the grave off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just this story….

Author's: Note: sorry guys I'm late on the story school and work has been keeping me busy please enjoy I hope my stories aren't bad it kinda makes me hesitate

Chapter 4

Shikamaru laid on the forest ground watching the clouds go by."Geez I wonder what Temari is up to she did say something about going to the hot springs maybe i'll stop by. Shikamaru closed his eyes but before he could fall asleep there was a moist feeling on his face none other than the protective deer licking his face. "Aw man guys I'm Tryna take a nap this is suppose to be my sleeping time what a drag. Shikamaru gave the deer some berries from a nearby bush he smiled as they ate from his hand "Temari would really like you guys she'll find all of you adorable.

"Shikamaru is a very secretive guy Tem trust me I know especially growing up with him and Choji,Ino said while floating in the springs. "Oh Ino what do you know you could be totally wrong'' Sakura shouted at the flower blonde while Temari lingered on Ino's statement she thought to herself…"What secrets does shika have could he be cheating or what no Shikamaru would never do that he tells me everything Right? "Temari are you okay, she snapped out her thoughts to see her friends looking at her. Hinata got out of the springs and wrapped herself in a towel "guys I'm going to go in the steam room see you guys there.

"Hey Guys do you think Shikamaru is cheating on me? Tenten spoke first "of course he isn't Tem Shikamaru is not like that and besides he's to lazy to even try and date other women right Guys, she looked over at Sakura and Ino who agreed with a nod. "Yeah Lazy doesn't even talk that much anymore he's been so uptight every since Asuma's Death. Temari shot ino a sharp look "Ino who is Asuma I've seen him once at the chunin exams?Ino Smiled and looked at Sakura and Tenten for backup. Hey bigmouth you should have kept quiet now you have to tell her who asuma is Sakura Said while climbing out the water. Ino Let a sound of annoyance come out "alright fine but let's get out of this water.

The four girls went and sat in some nearby chairs. Ino Spoke "Okay Temari before I say anything this is between us four Hinata will know later ok…. "Got it.. "Alright so you guys know that Asuma was our sensei right.. "Oh yeah didn't he die Tryna save some family from a fire,Tenten asked. "Not really he got cut down right in front of Shikamaru by an akatsuki member named Hidan. Temari's heart Dropped. "Asuma had a very high bounty and they wanted it for some reason but Sensei couldn't beat both members at the same time. "Okay then what, Temari asked waiting impatiently. "Shikamaru is going to kill me,Ino now had a worried look on her face.

Ino took a deep breath, "Asuma died that night right in front of me Choji and Shikamaru it really had an impact on us but it hit shika a completely different way. Ino wiped tears from her eyes as she reminisced the day of her sensei's death, "As for the akatsuki members they returned for a fight but naruto took out the first guy with no problem at all as for hidan Shika took him deep into their forest and decapitated him limb from limb and buried him 6 feet under with paper bomb traps. Temari looked as if she was about to puke, "why has he been keeping this from me it's not just him burying a man alive but also keeping it a secret that means he could have more secrets! Temari's heart was now filled with anger and disappointment.

Later that morning the girls decided to meet back up later for drinks Shikamaru arrived at the hot springs to walk with temari. "Hey Temari, the girl just nodded her head and started the walk home."I guess you're not in a talking mood today huh you don't have to be a drag sometimes geez. Temari looked at the blacked haired man with an devilish look in her eye "Oh Nara you have the nerve but please i'd rather walk home alone if your going to piss me off please I've had a shitty morning thanks to this one liar in my life! Shikamaru started to speak but temari's outburst had taken the words out his mouth.

The walk home was quiet and the vibe was tense when they reached temari's home she prepared herself for her night out later she just wanted to get her mind off Shikamaru for a little while. Temari was undressing in the bathroom when she heard a knock "WHAT DO YOU WANT NARA! her voice was louder then normal. "You haven't said two words to me that wasn't an insult it seems that you're upset about something you ever consider talking about it, Shikamaru let a yawn out and leaned on the bathroom door. Temari took a deep breath "Shikamaru just leave me alone you've already did enough damage, "Hmph well if your gonna be like that Temari then I'm just going to go see you late. When Temari heard the front door shut she fell to the floor and began to let tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Guys I'm so sorry for the late update trust me I been wanted to update but school and work is such a drag but I'm back and better than ever but I'm not finished with this story yet so enjoy please :))._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto just this story_**

Chapter 5

Shikamaru rushed out Temari's home. "She always has an attitude just like mom but this time she seemed really upset ,he let a sign out she'll get over it. Shikamaru could see a manly figure in the distance "hmph isn't this a coincidence. "Heh Heh hey Shikamaru what's up man. Standing in front of him with a cheesy grin on his face the future hokage.

"Naruto how's it been man how's Hinata doing? Naruto Rubbed the top of his head and laughed "Well she's not shy anymore like back when we were kids but every since the village was destroyed it kinda made her a lot more strong minded. Naruto looked in the sky "I think that fight with pain changed a lot of us don't you think but fallen comrades is hard to come over. Shikamaru let a sign out but admired how Naruto became a better ninja and a friend.

"Yeah Naruto you're right I wish you were there a little sooner before asuma was struck but I'm grateful you made it period. Naruto jabbed shika in the arm "Dude what was that for! Naruto laughed "Hey man we can't be sitting down here getting all down in the gutters anyways I meant to ask how's Temari doing I see you finally got you a brick house I thought you were to lazy for the ladies Heh! Shikamaru rubbed his arm "Jerk…. but Tem is fine just troublesome as usual...The two leaf ninja started to walk through the village. "Hey Naruto have you asked Hinata to the sport festival that's coming up. Naruto held his hands behind his head with his eyes closed "Oh yeah I did as a matter of fact she was excited seems like everyone else is going to I caught up with sasuke and it seems him and Sakura are going to.

"Oh yeah how's that stuck up Uchiha it's kinda weird he's walking around with that Rinnegan in one eye. The Two friends walked into Naruto's favorite place ichiraku and quickly grabbed a table. "Well don't get me wrong Shikamaru sasuke can still be a jerk sometimes but actually he doesn't show it a lot really he's just living the rest of his days out him and Sakura do a lot so I guess he's pretty good right now. Naruto's Stomach growled "ugh I can't wait any longer hey old man can I get two bowls of beef miso ramen ,Shikamaru looked at Naruto "I'm good I ate this morning with Choji Naruto laughed Shikamaru that was only my order.

Temari was walking around her room with a white towel on looking for an outfit tonight she didn't want to think about Shikamaru right now she was putting her focus on her night out tonight. " Geez should I wear this black fit it dress or some white distressed jeans with heels hmm if I wear my dress I don't have to worry about panties but I know all the perverts are gonna be watching tonight ughh. Temari quickly picked up her phone and texted Sakura and asked for help. " ** _Sure Temari just bring some clothes over to my house and I can help_**. Temari was on her way out when her phone started to ring it was Shikamaru she ignored the call she decided to kill shika mentally.

Shikamaru Greeted his teeth as he slammed the phone on the table. "Shikamaru maybe she's with Ino and then you know how girls get when they link up Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen. "Hey Naruto you shouldn't eat with your mouth full it's rude to other people but I have to ask you a serious what would you do question. Naruto finished his noodles and opened his eyes "Okay let me hear it….

"Tem don't you think that was a little rude to ignore shika like that Sakura said as she laid on her king size bed. Temari was in the mirror trying on different attire "It's his fault for lying to me for this long he brung this on himself.. Sakura handed Temari a skirt that came above the knees to signal that her current outfit wasn't working "Well maybe he was just waiting for the right moment I've know Shikamaru since we were kids he never plays kid games like that.

"Oh bye what if sasuke kept the fact he was going around killing elders like Danzo or killing itachi from you. Sakura couldn't help but shake her head "Sasuke had his own problems that I couldn't even relate to but— before she could finish her words the bedroom door came open. "Sasuke you're home early. Sasuke walked in the room with his eyes closed and begin looking for something. "He opened both eyes "Sakura have you seen my notepad. The pink haired girl thought for a moment "Check the desk over there by temari

The Uchiha begin to look in the desk drawers. Temari couldn't help but stare at the rinnegan through the boy's hair bang "Geez it looks so intimidating. Sasuke looked over at Temari "Do you know it's rude to stare at people Sasuke said calmly as the rinnegan lit up behind his hair. Temari almost freaked out but nothing can scare her "Well it's ruder to not speak when you walk in a room! "Hmph Sasuke closed his eyes and hugged Sakura and left out to continue his day.

Temari let out a sigh of relief "Sakura how do you do it with him his attitude can suck sometimes and that left eye is kinda scary. Sakura laughed as she got up from the bed "Well Sasuke is so sweet that's just who he is he can be a little mean but those eyes are great in bed Tem you just don't know Sakura let out a moan. "Okay Sakura I get it geez relax besides I think I'm gonna go ahead with a fit it sundress and skip the panties tonight. "Okay well we need to get ready soon it's almost 7.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto just this story

Flashback:

Naruto leaned back in his chair and burped "O wow that was some good ramen I would eat more but I'm so stuffed Shikamaru put an annoyed look on his face " HEY Naruto did u hear my question. "Oh yeah Shikamaru heh sorry but have you ever thought of just telling Temari the truth that's what I would do… when I first met my dad I was super upset at first but you know I got over it because of the fact he told the truth of why the nine tails was in me and the whole thing during my childhood.

Shikamaru cleared his throat "mhm maybe your right Naruto but I need more time Temari can hold a grudge for the littlest things aww man this is to much for me to indure. "Okay well how about you tell her during the sport festival there's gonna be a lot of distractions around and i'll be there to back you up….. "That sounds like a plan Naruto I think I can handle the wrath ,Shikamaru looked at his watch it was a quarter to 11. "Dammit Naruto I lost track of time I gotta go check in with kakashi i'll see you in a few weeks at the festival don't forget our plan he gave Naruto a wave and left out the shop. "Heh hey old man let me get another round of ramen on the fly!

End of flashback

"Hey Shikamaru you look like something is disturbing you? "Um no kakashi Sensai I'm fine just drifted off for a lil. Kakashi gave him an unsure look then signed "Very well but Lady tsunade has me doing a lot of hokage prep work so could you take care of all the outgoing and incoming mission paperwork. Shikamaru looked at the stack of paper and slammed his head on the desk "I'm gonna be here all night ugh what a drag.

…."Hey Ino are you ready geez she takes forever Temari was putting her heels on trying to get Ino out the powder room. Temari wore her fit it dress with white heels. Sakura and Ino wore white pencil skirts with black fit it blazers with scandals that came just below there knees. Tenten wore yellow pants with scandals and a white belly shirt and Hinata had a light blue tight sundress with clogs on. "Hey Ino if we don't hurry there we're not gonna get a table and it's going to be packed tenten was now tapping her feet waiting for the stuck up princess to come out. Sakura looked over at Hinata and couldn't help but to realize how big her breast were. "Hey Hinata how did your boobs get so big? She blushed "Sakura it sucks the only thing you see over here is my boobs but you look nice to she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright bitches I'm out the bathroom happy now."Finally our majesty has finally arrived Temari teased the girl. Hinata pulled her phone out to call her driver "Okay you guys ready he's gonna be here in 5 min? The group of girls walked out the house looking ready to party except for Temari as they all bundled up into the Fancy SUV Temari couldn't get that special someone off her mind to be quite honest her plan was to ignore shika until he gives in but it's only tearing her apart maybe she just went a little over board she signed "Hey Temari is something wrong" Temari looked over to Hinata who was concerned about her she isn't the same shy girl she was before. "Oh I'm fine Hinata just having a few relationship problems by the way how are you and Naruto? "Well you know Naruto always a knucklehead but that's why I fell in love with him the two girls shared a laugh even as kids Temari could see them two together they're actually perfect for each other.

They soon arrived at the club there was loud music drunk people already and the line to get in was ridiculously long but lucky for them Hinata clan owns this place. Ino pulled Sakura and tenten to dance out on the floor while Temari and Hinata got a table the bartender followed right after. Ms.Hyuga what can I get for you and your company today? "You can get us four shots of rum and five Martini's and also five more sex on the beach. Who would ever think Hinata had knew all these different kinds of drinks. "So Tem what's going on with you and shika she took down her first shot of rum. "It's just that I think he's keeping something from me like a secret I found a box in his room with a scroll inside it was like an assimilation letter or something Temari paused as the bartender returned. Here you guys go Five Martini's and I will have those beaches soon. She waited until the tender was gone and continued "it was so old I couldn't really see anything on it.

"Hmmm I really don't think Shikamaru does anything but watch clouds it would be hard to believe if he killed someone as the two continued talking some jerk had approached their table wasted and all...Temari stopped her convo with Hinata and stared at the guy "Um excuse you why are you just hovering over our table this is a private area "I'm usually attached to sluts like you two so why don't we wrap this up who wants it from the back and who wants to be on top. Temari arose out her seat with a fist clenched tighter than ever as she was about to connect with his face Hinata grabbed her dress and shook her head at Temari. "Tem relax basically every guy in here is afraid of our boyfriends especially Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata pulled her phone out to text her bodyguard. A few min later this dude was thrown out like fresh prince "okay now back to what I was saying hmm where did i leave off oh it was some type of assassination contract and to be honest I woulda killed somebody for that outrageous price they had. They continued to vent and drink until they fall well except Hinata since she going to be supervising everyone home tonight.

Temari was now wasted to the fullest with a pink mark on her noise. "I..I..I just wanna say I appreciate you four you dirty little girls Tenten,Ino and Sakura were too drunk to even talk or maybe the headaches were kicking in. "Hinata signed you girls are a handful. Just then a tall handsome guy walked in with Silver hair around 6'2 He was well built and he had black ops tattooed on his hand that figures because he was wearing his anbu uniform. Temari bite down on her lip as she watched the man sit at the bar counter "Temari where are you going. "Uhh Hinata I'm just going to the bathroom for a second heh heh. "Hey can I get a small cup of sake please. Temari crept up on the guy and tapped him on the shoulder he looked over at her "yes Ms? "I just wanted to sit right here next to you if you don't mind. The mystery man looked confused a little as he sipped him sake "Sure you know you're grown you don't have to ask me heh he looked at Temari and thought for a second she looks familiar very familiar but I can't put my finger on it and besides she looks good in that dress. "Hey do you hear me besides what's your name sir "hmm I can't tell you that it's kinda against anbu rules I know it sucks right. "I know something else that sucks but it's pleasurable she put on a huge smile and stuck her tongue at the man he scratched his head and faced Temari.

"Oh my god his eyes are so everything. The guy had bright ocean blue eyes that lit up in the light. "Ok now you caught my attention Ms I haven't even gotten your name. Temari bit on her nail "You can't get my name unless you stroke it out of me that's if your even man enough. Temari didn't want to cheat on shika she just had way to many drinks tonight she was having fun. Meanwhile over at the table her four friends could see her "How did Tem spot him man I wish I woulda seen him I feel like I'm going to puke hey Tenten walk me to the restroom Tenten rushed Ino to the bathroom. Hey Hinata what is Tem doing Shikamaru would be upset if he finds out she didn't even wear the bracelet he bought. Hinata shook her head I don't know Sakura I just hope this doesn't escalate.

Meanwhile

Shikamaru finished his last sheet for kakashi he looked at his watch that read 1:40 "Awww man it's late I wonder if Temari is still up or she might still be ignoring me. He got up from his desk put his blazer on and started his walk home he put his hands behind his head and looked at the stars "Maybe in a year or two Ima propose to her I think I'm ready to settle down for the rest of my life Shikamaru was disturbed by the loud music playing in the club he was approaching. "Tsch this place is annoying but I guess the hyuga's knew what they were doing he looked at one of the cars parked and spotted Hinata's car. He spotted her driver by the car "Where's Hinata? Mr Nara she's in the club with Lady Ino,Sakura, Tenten and Temari Shikamaru didn't even have to hear the second girl name to know Temari was there. He walked up to the bouncer who immediately dropped the rope "hey Shikamaru welcome I hope you enjoy it here.

Shikamaru walked in and scanned the club for Temari but he found Hinata and Sakura at a table instead he walked over "Sakura that looks like Shikamaru. Where's Temari Hinata. The lazy boy already knew Sakura was too drunk to speak "I don't know Shikamaru she just walked off. Shikamaru signed but Temari's laugh was so irresistible and addictive he could hear her laugh in a instant he seen her sitting with an Anbu Blacks ops member at the bar way to close for his liking and she was laughing like there's no tomorrow he started making his way to the bar. "So are you going to take me back to your place so you can finally know my name before the Anbu member could talk Shikamaru spoke with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Rain don't you have a top priority mission to be on why are you here in the club now I don't wana have to give you that abandonment punishment will I? Rain looked shocked to see the Nara there "No Sir I'm leaving right now just had to get a drink. Shikamaru looked at Temari and shook his head and left out the club Tem was to wasted to know anything but one thing she won't ever forget is shika's voice and he sound really mad. She grunted loudly and fell asleep on the bar. Meanwhile everyone was at the table watching what happened "Awww man I really thought Shikamaru was gonna let that guy have it Tenten pinched Ino to signal her to shutup "I think it's time for us to go Hinata got up to get Temari from the bar where she was sleep at guys come on.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: sorry if you guys think the story got a little to lemony but anyway I'm really working on the chapters I hope my story isn't to bad but enjoy:)

Disclaimer I do. Not own Naruto

Shikamaru and Shikaku was playing shogi on the porch it was a gloomy day the rain was falling hard and the leaves slowly fell,Shika has been pissed with Temari for what happened two nights ago nonetheless the genius knows how to distract his mind. "Shikamaru me and your mother are leaving this house in another month and we're going to get a house on Senju road. There was a long pause Shikamaru moved his piece and spoke "Dad that part of the village is for mainly elders and hokages. The Older Nara took a sip of his Sake "Son me and your mother are getting old and we need to have something a lot smaller just for us two that's why we're leaving the Nara mansion for you and Temari.

Shikamaru raised to his feet to leave Shikaku defeated in his favorite bored game "Dad thanks but no thanks I refuse to live with Temari it would be to much of a pain His father waved for him before he continued in the house "It was more of yoshino's idea to leave the house for you guys she says she wants grandchildren but your old enough to figure it out 1 month Shikamaru "Understood Father. Shikamaru made his way to the balcony he just stood there watching the rain fall and enjoying the brisk breeze after hearing what Temari said that night he really hasn't been in a good mood of course he was hurting inside but the boy refuses to be broken.

"Shikamaru? Shika turned to see his mother in the doorway of the balcony. "Yes Mom are you okay??? Yoshino stepped on the outside porch with Shikamaru "I actually came to ask you the same you haven't been looking to concerned about anything is something on your mind? "No not at all mom just thinking really hard. His mother gave him a angry look but then signed she can't make him talk if he doesn't want to he's not a child anymore "Alright honey if you ever need to talk let me know okay and I know your father told you the news already. "Yeah it's a drag you guys are gonna leave this huge house for me to look after. His mother pinched his arm as hard as she could "Ouch Mom that hurt. "Silly I want you to start a family in this house and that fine piece of thing Temari is where you Start but you can't act like everything is a drag your not 15 anymore okay now come help me with dinner.

Temari laid on her bed she could hear the rain patting on her window it kinda sucked living in this huge house her cousins from the stone village lived with her to but the girls never really did anything Temari approved of. She had been calling and texting Shikamaru all day it's either she got sent to voicemail or one word reply "Ughh man I hope shika doesn't stay mad. The blonde was super bored she watched movies,did laundry, Tried different hairstyles ,Ate she even made herself orgasim she was just bored out her mind so she decided to confront the fire head on.

Shikamaru was washing dishes with yoshino. "Mom dinner was really good I can never get tired of your cooking dad doesn't really step foot in the kitchen. Yoshino finished the last dish "Well maybe i'll give both of you some lessons one day isn't that right honey,Shikaku was in the living room setting up the shogi bored for another game "whatever you say. She rolled her eyes "You and your father are just alike. There was a knock at the door "It's pouring outside who could that be she opened the door to find a soaked Temari she wore a white t shirt grey sweatpants and yellow rain boots "Temari come in we gotta get you out them clothes before you get really sick why on earth would you travel in that storm. "Shika was ignoring me and I wanted to see him. Shikamaru put a wuhh look on his face he knew she only did that to get him yelled at by mom. "O did he now thanks for telling me we'll talk about this later but first Shikamaru get Temari changed while I make some tea and make her a plate of food. Shikamaru groaned signaling Tem to follow him.

Shikamaru haven't said a word to Temari since she walked in. They arrived to his bedroom and he simply tossed her a pair of his basketball shorts and a t shirt that was now to small to fit after that he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes he didn't wana make eye contact cuz he knew he would get upset. "You know shika I've been missing you for the last days, The Nara kept quiet….." Well fine be like that then. She began to undress she took the soaked sweatpants off and then her underwear next after that she took off the wet t shirt she didn't wear a bra because she wasn't really going anywhere Shikamaru popped an eye open to see her goregeous body temari had really nice breast but the piercings just made them irresistible a long time ago she asked Shikamaru if he would like for her nipples to be pierced and till this day he doesn't regret saying yes. "I see you looking Shika remember it's all yours and you can touch whatever. Shikamaru shook his head and made his way to the door "My mom is waiting for you then the door closed and he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: do you guys think I'm trying a lil to hard n sorry for the lite Lemo I wasn't trying to aim for it it kinda just came to mind I hope you guys enjoy I have been reading my reviews and changing a lot I appreciate you guys and can't wait for the next chapter #TemShika for life**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto just this story**

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE THAT POOR GIRL WALK IN THE RAIN LIKE THAT

Shikamaru was now feeling the fire his mom was setting "Mom I didn't make her do anything she took the liberty to walk in the rain

"It doesn't matter Shikamaru it was because of your laziness she did that. Yoshino gave her husband a help me out look.

"Hey son I'm sure whatever's going on with you and Temari it can be resolved you shouldn't have made her walk in that weather now if your mum is finished her lecture can we start our shogi game.

Shikamaru signed "Dad I didn't she's doing this on purpose and mom I'm old enough to handle my own relationship problems. The lazy ninja went over to his father to begin their game

"Oh really your old enough huh?

Yoshino went to the two Arrogant ninja and snatched their bored along with all pieces and locked it in her chest in the next room

"That's all you guys do is play this game and sleep I'm keeping it locked away for now

"Awww mom come on that's such a drag

"Don't use that tone with me Nara when Temari comes down here you will apologize to her and make things right since you're old enough right?

"Honey let Shikamaru handle that when he's ready.Shikaku stood up from the table and tried to grab the key his wife was holding.

"Nope sorry sweety but until you lecture your son the right way and stop being so lazy as a unit you can have the game back.

"Aww come on! Is all this really necessary. She shot him a death glare that made the older Nara sit back down

"Sorry Son I can't help this time

"Shikamaru you are to do what you are told and shikaku i'll deal with you latter

Yoshino could hear her son grumble something under his breath.

Temari could hear all the yelling and ruckus going on downstairs it sound like yoshino yelling at her husband and Shikamaru she knew what she was doing and it was pretty smart yoshino will always take her side over lazy because well he's just a lazy ass her plan was working perfectly she knew he would have to apologize now.

"Lazy sure did out grow a lot out of his clothes the shirt fit her just like a belly shirt while the shorts were tight but not too tight just what she needs to get his attention.

When Temari came downstairs everyone was quiet the only noise was Temari's bare feet hitting the steps and yoshino was the only one standing and she spoke first

"Temari shika has something to say to you isn't that right?

Shikamaru sighed and looked at his mum with a please don't make me do this face.

"Shikamaru now!

"Alright Alright geez Temari I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and ignoring you.

"And!

"Making you walk in the rain what a drag man.

Temari could tell the apology was half fake and half real but she gave Shikamaru a huge cute smile she got the boy but not yet completely.

"Thank you lazy

"Honey there's tea and some dumplings on the table help yourself okay.

"Alright I love dumplings.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat down next to his father they both had a tired and annoyed look on their faces but shikaku whispered in his son's ear

" ** _Hey Shikamaru I got a old shogi board in the shadow room downstairs meet me there when your mother is sleep_**

" _ **Dad you know if she finds out she'll kill us but your on**_

Temari had finished dinner and it was pretty good and the tea made her warm up a lot everyone was in the living room watching movies Yoshino and shikaku was on the loveseat and and Shikamaru was in the recliner while Temari sat on the sofa with her feet under her the movie need for speed was pretty good especially on the big plasma they owned but she could see that yoshino was long gone Temari tried to stay up but titanic was a little to long and before she could blink she was sleep.

"Hey Shikamaru I'm gonna carry your mother up to bed i'll meet you there um maybe you could grab Temari and take her to your room

"She'll be fine

"Very Well meet you there

Shikamaru took his phone out and seen all the messeges Tem had sent him damn he was really ignoring her all day

Thursday 8:00am

"Hey shika honey I'm sorry about last please call me so we can talk

Thursday 9:00am

"Geez tighting up would ya and stop fucking ignoring me

Thursday 9:20am

"I love you shika but your lazy ass needs to answer!

And so on and so on

"Maybe I was acting a little over dramatic ughh this is a pain he got up and met his father for the game they both been waiting for

"Hey dad why does mom have to be such a pain sometimes? Shikamaru moved a piece and yawned.

"That's your mom she's been like that ever since I met her but I fell in love with her so I guess I fell in love with the constant yelling.

The shadow room was basically a relax zone for shikaku and Shikamaru Tv,shogi bored, etc the room was used for shadow possession some time ago this was the darkest room in the house for the simple fact it was on a lower floor but shikaku installed real good lighting so they could make the room a little more entertaining

"Shikamaru what's going on with you and Temari . Shikaku said before moving his piece

"She had to many drinks the other day and was flirting with some Anbu guy it doesn't really matter

"So instead of talking to her you ignore her?

"No

"Then what is it

"It's more of I'm not trying to get involved in that problem

Shikaku looked at his son with a raised brow "Son you may be a genius when it falls to everything else but women what you just said didn't make any sense at all that is your problem it's a problem you both need to solve

"Alright fine just no more lectures from you or mom damn

"It's not a lecture it's advice you should follow if you really care about you two being together.

"Shika?

Shikamaru took a deep breath as he turned around to see Temari "Yeah?

"I think I'm gonna let you two talk things out besides it's getting late Shikaku gave his son a pat on the shoulder and wished Tem goodnight.

"You should be sleep

"I woke up looking for you.

"Thanks much appreciated but I'm fine

"Look Shikamaru I'm sorry for what happened okay but I promise I wasn't going to do anything with that guy it was just the alcohol talking I'm happily in a relationship with you I was just a little mad at you for a bit.

"Mad about what?

Temari thought back on the story Ino told her about the Nara's forest she didn't want Shikamaru to know that she knew so she kept quiet. "I was mad at you for not calling me that morning or bringing me breakfast she lied but it wasn't very good so she was a little hasty that it might fool him.

Shikamaru scrunched his eyes and thought "You asked me for breakfast Hmmm it prolli slipped my mind. He couldn't really think too much it was late and he was starting to feel sleepy

"Ok I apologize to for acting like a dick I might have overreacted the situation but I didn't mean for any of this far as you getting upset and getting soaked in the rain to happen.

He stepped up close on Temari grabbed her from but and picked her up

"AHHHH Shikamaru what are you doing

"I've missed you Temari. He gave her a huge kiss which lasted about 20 seconds tongue kissing, lip biting you know all the good stuff

"Mhmmm, Temari felt a chill climb up her back and down a little lower area but all she could do was hold tight around his neck

Shikamaru carried her all the way up to his room on their way up Temari just embraced how in shape Shikamaru was she rubbed up and down his chest "Geez what is with you Temari are you trying to get me excited.

"Well just a little I wanna have fun with my boyfriend a little.

"What a drag

They made it to Shikamaru's room he laid Temari on the bed where he removed her shorts and he ate his midnight snack that Temari had been warming up:)...


	9. Authors NoteUpdate

**_Hey guys i know i have been gone for some time and tbh i kinda gave up on writing i felt like the story wasn't interesting enough i also contacted other authors and asked would they take the story over for me lol still no reply but im back and ima give it one more go and post a new chapter later tonight so without further or do lets do this Shyt :) (Dashie Reference)_** ** _…………………………………._**


	10. Chapter 9

The Following morning something pulled on Shikamaru nostrils it was a sweet buttery smell he could also smell Coffee it had an hazelnut smell to it he looked over at his clock it read 7:30 he signed and arose out of his bed.

"Great mother's making breakfast she only does this when we have company or worse when temari is visiting and if I can guess right she's going to tell tem about the house.

He began to shower and brush his teeth he looked over at temari and couldn't help but adore even when she doesn't try to look good she still looks great her hair was frizzy and untamed.

"It's really creepy when you stare at someone when their sleep weirdo

Temari rolled to her right side and pulled the blankets over her head

"Yea yea good morning to you to it's still raining to so you might have to stay a little while

Temari groaned.

"Hmm does that mean you don't like spending time with me?

This time she rolled on her back and let out a more annoyed groan.

"I swear your one lucky guy if I didn't love you so much you'll be one less ponytail around here…

"You should get dressed my mother is making breakfast so prepare yourself.

Shikamaru left the room and there temari remained in the bed she was exhausted from the night before Shikamaru had a lot of apologizing to do and boy did he do it.

Shikamaru came down the stairs where he met his father in the recliner sleeping like a dead man. Now he could smell eggs,bacon and waffles his stomach growled he smacked his father on the leg before heading off to find his mom in the kitchen.

"Real funny Shikamaru.

Yoshino had made a huge breakfast eggs,bacon,sausage,waffles and also different fruit.

"Mom what's all the food for? Shikamaru said before stuffing bacon in his mouth.

"Well if you must know me and your father just received word that the kazekage is visiting town for the sports festival and we invited him for breakfast.

Shikamaru choked on the bacon bits and finally spit them out he gasped for air and spoke.

"Mom why wasn't I informed that garra was coming to town and doesn't the trip from suna take hours and what are you planning?

"Well for starters watch your tone.she plucked him on the forehead

"I don't have a plan but I do want to tell temari and her brothers that you both will have Nara property very soon I feel that this is a great time to spread the news now go the kazekage will be here soon.

Shikamaru left the kitchen with a very worried look on his face he walked past his father who was still sleeping until a piece of toast hit him on the head. Yoshino was now bashing the older Nara for not getting ready for garra. Meanwhile he reached his room where all he found was a wild sleeping temari he blew his breath.

"Yo you gotta get up and get dressed.

She covered her ears with the pillow and signed

"Go away Shikamaru I'm sleeping.

He backed away and put a grin on his face.

"Well okay I'll just send garra up when he arrives here.

Temari jumped out the bed and gripped the Nara boy up by his collar Shikamaru just laughed.

"TELL ME YOUR JOKING AROUND RIGHT NOW.

Shikamaru let a final chuckle

"No

Author's Note: Guys I rushed this chapter so it's probably bad but I've been away for to long I haven't been reading or writing i was really busy taking my final course for Psychology but I had to put something up but more chapters to come


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto just this story……….

The doorbell ringed Shikamaru could hear his parents exchanging greetings between the two sand brothers

"Sounds like your little bro's are here so are you ready to join for breakfast huh." Shikamaru was shocked to see temari acting so tense.

"Are you okay you seem worried?"

Temari took a deep breath and made her way towards the bathroom. "I'm fine I just wasn't expecting them two to visit so soon and especially under conditions like this."

Shikamaru scratched his head confused. "What do you mean like this?"

He nearly melted at the death glare temari gave off. "For you to be one of Konoha's smartest shinobi you sure act like you have the thinking process of naruto." She entered the bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

"Okay so care to explain why your acting so weird the statement you made didn't answer my question?"

He watched her spit the toothpaste and mouthwash.

"Gaara and Kankuro doesn't know that we're officially a thing and also I have a feeling that Garra is here to retrieve his Ambassador." She Was now putting in her pigtails.

The lazy boy took a seat on the toilet. "I thought gaara approved of your relocation to the leaf after the war.

"He did but after Kaguya's defeat gaara gave me a 6 month time frame for support and now with the sport festival and naruto's wedding and all coming up he now has a reason to visit and I can't run this time."

Shikamaru rubbed his chin. "And why didn't you ever tell them that we were dating officially"

She let out a sound of relief "Like I said he's probably here to take me back as well, if I would have told him that we are together gaara would of never approved of me coming to the village period due to the fact that I'm not here on business terms.

"Hmm that sounds about right suna can be a dominating land it's such a pain." He got up from the toilet "I'm gonna go down I don't want my mum raging at my door but we must talk more about this" and with that she was alone

Temari finished her hair and grabbed a towel from the closet "Dammit temari your acting like a punk ass coward dammit gaara and his kazekage madness.

She started her shower but temari was deep in thought her main concern was leaving Shikamaru behind it would tear her heart she's gotten so attached to the lazy genius that she couldn't live without him. But she also loves her village and her people and know how much they need her she signed while the hot water hit her bare chest.

"Damn"

Shikamaru made his way to the table where everyone was seated besides temari. He could hear his mom making their guest as comfortable as possible.

"Oi gaara it's the younger Nara what's up brat?" Shikamaru didn't have any issues with Kankuro besides the fact that he could be so annoying at times

"Shikamaru Nara it's been far to long your mother and father always makes us welcome here and we are grateful how are you?"

Shikamaru sat right across from the two "Gaara same to you I'm glad you could stop by for breakfast."

"The kazekage was just telling us his plans for today" Yoshino interrupted.

"Yeah if you don't mind me asking what do you two have planned while your here?" As if Shikamaru didn't already have a thought on the red headed boy plans.

Gaara sipped on his coffee "Well I've gotten word from naruto that his wedding is in a few months he also insisted that I come and attend the sports festival."

"I still can't believe that knucklehead is getting married I feel bad for his lady." Kankuro said with a mouth full of food. Yoshino popped the boy and threatened next time he talks like that no more food.

"Excuse him he can be a slob but furthermore we also came to speak with temari we have some major things to discuss with her.

Shikamaru retreated in his chair he was only trying to get the kazekage to speak on temari and find out a little of his viewpoint and where his mind was.

Gaara arose from his seat and bowed Mr and Mrs.Nara the meal was wonderful and thank you again for inviting us to your beautiful home. Yoshino blushed at the compliment. "Me and my Brother must be going now the hokage is waiting we have a busy day ahead of us.

"Come on man let me just get one more grub in before we leave." Gaara was already making his way towards the door.

The sand Siblings made their goodbyes once again at the door. "Hey Shikamaru" Gaara said

"Yeah?"

"If you see my sister tell her that she needs to reach out to us immediately and that we do miss our big sister things have been really dull without her

Shikamaru grinned he knew temari would love to hear that "Alright sure will" and with that they waved goodbye.

Authors Note: Enjoy this chapter guys I'm slowly working on this story I want it to be great.


End file.
